New Kid on the Block
by Dustin W
Summary: A new kid in Kagome's school is pulled into her shrine and is forced to team up with Inu Yasha and the rest in the search for finding the Shikon no Tama shards. Does this become Kagome's worst nightmare and what does Inu Yasha do? R & R!
1. New kid on the block

I don't own Inu Yasha. Oh yeah... and it's my first story so no flames please!  
  
************** The New Kid on the Block  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day a 16 year old boy named Dustin was walking to school with his pet snake. Then the snake named Kana hissed furiously at something. He saw it was an old well on someone's properity so Dustin went to check it out. When he got where the felt something push him down.When he was in the well the saw a weird black and purple backround. 'Where am I some sort of demetion?' Dustin wondered. Then the weird magical stuff stopped he heard birds chirping.  
  
"Was this a fun ride or what Kana. Kana oh crap he... is lost again. Well I better find him and get back to school."  
  
When he got out of the well he didn't see a wooden shrine he saw a land that looked as if it was in the feudal place. 'Did I go back through time?' Than he saw his pet snake in a large form.  
  
" Aww... crap! You're huge!" he said and gawked at his pet. The snake seemed to smile and hissed calmly at his master. He stuttered " How did you how did you do that? Well since we're here lets explore." All of a sudden he herd a girl fighting with someone.  
  
"I don't give a shit you know I saw you kissing Kikyo in the forest a week ago."said the girl.  
  
"I did not you piece of crap." said the boy . Than the snake lunged forward  
  
"Look out!" said Dustin. "Sorry my pet snake hates hearing people bicker." said Dustin  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Dustin who are you?"  
  
"I'm Inu Yasha." said a boy with long silver hair and dog ears.  
  
"I'm Miroku." a boy with purple and blue robes replied non-chalontly.  
  
"Yeah... the pervert..." the man named Inu Yasha said.  
  
"I'm Sango." a brunette woman with a pink and green kimono spoke.  
  
"And I'm Kagome." the woman with raven black hair said.  
  
"What about the little guy?" asked Dustin pointing to the little ball of fuzz clinging to Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Shippo." Kagome replied smiling. There was a long silence then Kagome broke it by asking the new kid a question. "Wait a sec... aren't you the new kid in my school?"  
  
"Yep." replied Dustin  
  
"Then how did you get here?" asked Kagome. "Only beings with jewel shards could get here." said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe I have a jewel shard then." said Dustin.  
  
'Oh yeah...! I can't believe I didn't see it before! He has a jewel shard imbedded in him right arm!' Kagome thought and looked at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well we are all friends now right?" Dustin said breaking her concentration.  
  
"I guess." Every one said except Inu Yasha. "I'm still pissed off about you'r pet snake trying to eat me." he said crossing his arms in unhappiness.  
  
"Get over it." said Sango.  
  
**** That Evening****  
  
Dustin had been conversing with the group for a good few hours...trying to make friends with them. Then he looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.  
  
"AH! Where did the day go?! My mom's gonna be furious with me! I hafta leave okay guys! Uh... Kagome... could you help me? I don't know how to go through the well..." He said blushing slightly. Kagome got up and walked to the well with him.  
  
"Just jump in and you'll land on the other side." She said sleepily.  
  
"Uh.. okay.... bye then!" Dustin said and jumped into the well.  
  
****  
  
Well... waddya think of my first ever chapter? Send in some reviews please! 


	2. The UnKnown creacher

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 2 The Unknown Creature  
  
*********His House*********  
  
"Where were you Dustin!?" screamed his mother.  
  
"Uuh... I took a wrong turn." stammered Dustin  
  
"Ok try to do it right tomorrow." his mom asked.  
  
*****That Saturday*****  
  
Saturday morning Dustin said to his mother...  
  
"I'll be out for a few days"  
  
Then when he got to the shrine, he went through the well. When he arived he found a little house in the middle of nowhere. It seemed to be an abandoned swordsmiths house because there were swords and cobwebs everywhere. No people were there, so he decided to make one of his own. When he was finished, it was a handle in the middle and on each side is a very sharp blade. Then he made a dagger with his pets venom. After he left, he met up with the group and showed them his blade.  
  
"Not much of a blade." said Inu Yasha.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed.  
  
That night they all talked to Dustin about the demons and about eachother. Then they heard a noise in the bushes. Inu Yasha and everyone else took out their weapons and waited for what ever it was to come out.  
  
"What the hell is it?" asked Dustin.  
  
"We'll find out soon." said Kagome.  
  
Soon it popped out it was a giant prehistoric creature it had raptor like teeth and five spikes on it's back. Then Kagome sensed six jewel shards in its back. It lunged forward. Everyone tried to kill it, but its skin was to hard. Not even the tetsusiaga could kill it.  
  
"It's skin was like steal." thought Dustin.  
  
Than Shippo tried his fox fire which hurt it a little. Then Dustin remembered his pet snake's fangs could break through anything. Dustin told Kana to change to his demon form. Kana did so and bit the creature.  
  
"WHAT?????????????????!!!!!!!!! It didn't work?!" yelled Dustin.  
  
An hour passed of fighting everyone but then Dustin remembered he had a dagger and then he threw it and it worked.  
  
"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted but Inu Yasha (typical)  
  
"I could have done it my self." said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Face it Dustin is a better fighter than you." everyone yelled except Dustin at the same time.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU GUYS SAY!!!!??" screamed Inu Yasha.  
  
"They said I'm better than you." bragged Dustin.  
  
One hour later they ate dinner and went to bed.  
  
What will our heroes face next will Inu Yasha ever get better then Dustin?  
  
. 


	3. What is lurking in the shadows?

I dont own Inu Yasha OK? Or coffee.  
  
Chapter 3 What's hidden in the shadows?  
  
***That Sunday morning***  
  
When everyone was awake Dustin asked.  
  
"Anyone want coffe? I aways bring it whan I go on trips."  
  
Miroko,Sango,Inu Yasha and shippo asked.  
  
"What's coffee?"  
  
"A drink that gives you alot of energy."  
  
Inu Yasha tryed it and you can guees a few minutes later he stared going wako. He said stuff ten tines as fast and a lot of other stuff that showed that hedrank coffee. Than every one looked at him like he was an idiot.  
  
UHHHHuu........ I don't we don't want coffee. We don't to look like idiots like Inu Yasha. Shippo said  
  
"Oh that weres of evenually" Replied Dustin.  
  
That arternoon Inu Yasha scened humen blood from a mysterious shadow a short distent away.  
  
"What is that?" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"I dont know but it has a shard in it I can scence it." replied Kagome.  
  
"What ever it is it's coming fast I can hear it." said Dustin.  
  
It was coming closer by the second.the noice stopped.then they saw what it was. It was a large type of creacher it had five inch long teeth witha large mouth. It had human blood all over it's face.  
  
"Where did it come from?" Wondered Dustin.  
  
It tryed to ponce on shippo dut than Dustin thought fast and tryed to slice it in half but he missed. shippo was ok but ti bit his leg.  
  
"Damn you!!!You hurt my fuzzy friend you Damn piece of shit. yelled Dustin.  
  
Dustin was so pist he showed his demon form.  
  
Than in one slice he killed it.  
  
"Hey Dustin we did not know you are a halfbreed." asked Kagome said  
  
"My Dad is the only one in our time Kagome. Besides it's a long story." Dustin replied.  
  
"Well I better go,tomorrow is a school day. and will one of you guys take care of my dubbled sord?  
  
"I'll for you" said Shippo"  
  
"Thanks Shippo" Dustin replier nicely  
  
"See you all later" said Dustin  
  
Than he went through the well to his own time. 


	4. Miroku reveals Dustin's true fealings ab...

I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Chapter 3 Miroku revils Dustin's true fealings.  
  
*******Monday 6:30 AM*******  
  
Dustin was walking to school when he remembered he left Kana on the other side of the well.  
  
"OOH......god DAMN. I left Kana on the other side of the well." He said.  
  
****The other side if the well.**** When he climbed out of the well on the other side of the well Dustin's eys widened with fear.  
  
"What happened here? Did someone start a camp fire and fogot to put it out?" Dustin wondered.  
  
The reasion the wondered that is because all the trees were on fire. Dustin quickly found the gang and they were looking for what made the fire.  
  
"What is the mater Kagome" Dustin asked.  
  
"A large flying fire creacher is putting this whole place into falmes." replied Kagome.  
  
"Oh ya watch this!" said Dustin.  
  
He took his water bottle from this book bag and squarted the bird.  
  
"It won't work you idiot!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"I can see that Inu Yasha." Replied Dustin.  
  
"I can see you atempted to try to kill my fire halk." said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Dustin.  
  
"He is Inu Yasha full demon, older brother" answerd Kagome.  
  
Then after of fighting with sesshomaru they went to set camp after Sesshomaru the fire was out. Than Dustin remembered his wepons and asked for them back. Dustin left to the nerestlake and threw his sord and sperd six fish in wo minutes and brought them back to cook. Than Miroku started to act like a pervert.  
  
He randomly tryed to kiss Sango.Slap!  
  
"Jesse what is hte mater with you?' Sango asked.  
  
"I like you alot, and Dustin likes Kagome I can tell by the way he askes Kagome every thing" replied Miroku.  
  
Everyone looked at Dustin.  
  
"It's ok I'm flaterd that Dustin likes me and I kinda like him" said Kagome blushing  
  
Than Dustin went to is world again and said to him self She like me yes. Then Kana poped up out of his backpack. Dustin was so mad he got so red it would make a rose look pail.  
  
"You were in there the whole time?!! Oh well I had fun anyway" said Dustin  
  
Then he went home and went to bed because he had a really long day. What do you think will happen next? But I bet You'll all like it.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. The Demon attack

I don't own Inu Yasha OK.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Demon attack  
  
On a typical Saturday morning Dustin with the gang and them talking about what's new. Then Inu Yasha smelt a strange scnt. Two types of demon blood.  
  
"I scence alot of jewel shards near by!" Said Kagome aloud.  
  
"Alright than let's go! Yelled Dustin.  
  
Then after the found were Inu Yasha said the blood smelled closer they stoped. It was a village that had been terrorized by the demon. Thare was bodies that had been twarn to shreads the grass was red with blood and chunks were on a few bodies.  
  
"God damn look at this place." said Dustin surprised.  
  
Then out of nowhere the demon poped out. It was a half wolf half scorpian.  
  
"What the hell is that?" asked Miroku.  
  
The demon struck at Sango. She quickly dove out of the way. Then a civilian limped out into the open.  
  
"Hey you look out!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
The civilian looked behind him and yelled. The demon stabbed the man in the head and used its claws to chop him in half blood squirted all over. Then the demon started to devour the poor civilian. Then all at once Every one drew there wepons and then not a moment later Inu Yasha charged at the demon. The demon stabbed Inu Yasha in the arm knocking him out for a little while. Kagome uaed her arows but the demon snaped them in half with it's claws. Then Mirokutryed to use this hell hole but the demon was to strong.  
  
"I guess it's up to us Dustin." Sango said to Dustin.  
  
"Ok But we need our demon pets to help also." Replied Dustin to Sango.  
  
"Hey Kana go to you'r demon form befor we all die!!" ordered Dustin to Kana.  
  
"You to Kirara go to you'r demon form!" Sango ordered to Kirara.  
  
" I'll make a distraction while you and our demon pets try to kill it."  
  
Mean while Kagome was trying to help Inu Yasha when the demon tryed to stab her with it's poison tail but thwn Befor it stabbed Kagome Dustin was distracting the demon by saying  
  
"Hey you big fat demon.Ya you I'm nt afraid of you, you big piece of shit."  
  
The demon tryed to strike him but it missed.  
  
"Come on my Grandmother has better aim than you. Try to strike me again!"  
  
When the demon tryed to strike Dustin drew his dubble bladdedsord and cut it's tail in half. Then all of a sudden Kana bit the demon and paralyzing it then Kirara scrached its armor skin. Afrter that Sango used her boomerang and sliced it in half.  
  
"The demon put up a good fight but we all did it. said Sango  
  
"Let's go ever one but will someone cary me I cand move the poison got to my leggs" asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Ok Inu Yasha come on" replied Kagome  
  
Then they went back to the woods and made camp. 


	6. Dustin a Demon and the battle with Sessh...

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Chapter 6 Dustin a Demon and the battle with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Finally summer vacation." Dustin sighed as he walked into the well.  
  
"Jeez I sometime should tell my mom about this?" Wondered Dustin.  
  
*Snif* *snif* went Inu Yasha. He was sniffing out a strong sent of a half bread snake.  
  
" I'm so embarassed, that I am helping a blood hound and my other friends help find the secon shards." Wined Kagome.  
  
Then Inu Yasha got closer and stood up and was staring at Dustin with a frown.  
  
" You smell like a half demon!" exclaimed Inu Yasha.  
  
"Uhhhh.......... w well um uh" stammered Dustin  
  
" Just tell us Dustin" ordered Miroku.  
  
"OK!!!! My Dads side of the famialy is Snake demon! Happy Now?!" shouted Dustin  
  
There was a long silance untill everyone herd someone talking with a little girl in the distence.  
  
"SESSHOMARU!" yelled Inu Yasha.  
  
"Oh little brother we meet again. Rin run I've got unfinished woke to do.  
  
They all looked at Sesshomaru and prepered to fight. everyone drew their weapons and just stood there. Just then Sesshomaru trying to use the scar of the wind but Inu Yasha cut it short by using the tetsusaiga. Then Miroku tryed to use his hell hole.  
  
" But out!" yelled Inu Yasha  
  
Then Sesshomaru used his poison claws on Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha tryed to move but he could not because the poison vapers were going deeper in to Inu Yasha's body.  
  
"Feh I thought this would be a better fight I'm out of here." Said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Wait not so fast you have to go through us first!" Yelled Kagome.  
  
Kagome used her arrows to disable his arms then Dustin did something with his little dagger. He somehow sucked some of the poison from Sesshomaru's last attack. Then Dustin threw the dagger at Sesshomaru. It seemed to be amuned to the poison.  
  
"Feh you thought that the poison would hurt me? HAHA!" Said Sesshomaru laughing.  
  
"I'm leaving this is to easy" said Sesshomaru as he left.  
  
"Yo Miroku and Sango why did'nt you help?" asked Dustin.  
  
"I'm not trying to suck him in not when he has these types of balls with poison wasps." said Miroku shaking with fear.  
  
"I hurt my arm why you were in you'r world" shouted Sango.  
  
"jeez TUCHY! sorry I asked. So how did you hurt you'r arm?" asked Dustin  
  
"Fell on some rocks." exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Well I guess Dustin might be here for a wile because it's summer vacation. So anyway let's set up camp and let Inu Yasha rest for a wile." said Kagome.  
  
Later that night they set up camp. Then they herd a russle in the woods. What could it be? 


	7. Friend or foe?

I don't own Inu-Yasha  
  
Chapter 7 friend or foe?  
  
"Sigh it's the last day of summer." Dustin said sadly.  
  
"Stop overreacting Dustin. Kagome said.  
  
"HEY I smell sniff sniff sniff DEMON! Said Inu-Yasha. Over there in the well.  
  
Every one rushed to the well and looked down. There was a boy that had the scent of demon in his blood.  
  
"Who are you? Asked Miroku Show your self before I use my wind tunnel.  
  
Soon he came out of the well.  
  
"Were the hell am I?" Asked the boy. Is this a different world Well I don't know"  
  
"Hey I'm sensing a jewel shards in him. Some in his right arm." Kagome said to Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Well than I guess I just have to kill him." Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
"INU-YASHA SIT!!!!!!!" Ordered Kagome.  
  
"Wa. Ouch!!!! DON'T do that," Inu-Yasha said with his face in the ground.  
  
"Just don't do that he is just like Dustin, he is new here and he might become a good friend.  
  
Later that night everyone was talking to the new kid John but Dustin because Dustin went for a walk and came back surprised.  
  
"John? Is it really you?" Dustin said  
  
"Ya." Said John turning around. "Dustin? I haven't seen you old buddy in a few years!'  
  
"Wow you two know each other?" Said Inu-Yasha confused.  
  
" Duh you half beaded blood hound" Replied Dustin.  
  
"Grrrrrr!" Growled Inu-Yasha.  
  
************Later that night************  
  
Wile they were talking Inu -Yasha interrupted them.  
  
" Shut Up! I smell some one.....Koga. Hey Koga show your self."  
  
"Ok I just came to see my mate Kagome."  
  
"What?" Yelled Dustin and John.  
  
"I see you picked up some friends." Said Koga.  
  
"Dude she is mine!" Argued Dustin.  
  
"Just great two boys fighting over me.. Well edleased I know Dustin likes me but what about that new kid John? Does he like me?" Said Kagome.  
  
"Well if you and I can stop fighting I could get back to what I was going to ask Kagome. Yelled Koga. "Hey Kagome." Said to Kagome. "Would you bear me children?"  
  
Every one gasped.  
  
"Miroku is the one that usually the one to ask that." Yelled Sango.  
  
"If you lay one finger on her you will die." Yelled Inu-Yasha.  
  
You vote what will happen next.  
  
The fight Koga kidnaps Kagome He just leaves  
You vote! 


End file.
